Headphones are a pair of converting units that receive the electric signals from a media player or receiver and convert such electrical signals into sound waves through the loudspeaker in one's ears.
Presently, headphones, as listening devices, are widely used in different field since most headphones are at the agreeable prices and of high portability. Meanwhile, they also offer great comfort of users without annoying others. The common headphones can be divided into several categories, including circumaural headphones, clip headphones and, canalphones, etc. In fact, there are various categories of headphones of different appearance. At present, there are mainly 2-channel stereo headphones, with namely the left channel stereo and the right channel stereo, in the market. Each sounding device of a pair of 2-channel stereo headphones is only equipped with one sounding unit and therefore cannot reproduce the 5.1-channel stereo signal source without impairment. Some may claim that their headphones can perfectly maintain the fidelity of the 5.1-channel stereo sound. In fact, the so-called 5.1-channel stereo sound is in fact a simulated 5.1-channel stereo sound, rather than the real reproduction of the physical 5.1-channel stereo sound.
With the modern society developing, consumers have increasingly higher requirements for the sound effects of headphones because they expect the 3D stereo sound when watching films, appreciating concert videos or playing VR games and realize precise positioning and direction orienting as well as instant response by means of the 5.1-channel stereo sound when playing games. However, to reproduce the 5.1-channel stereo sound, the electronic circuit or relevant software must be applied to the existing headphones and it is relatively difficult to install the electronic circuit in the small headphones. Moreover, adding, the electronic circuit means significant increase in cost of manufacture of a pair of headphones, which leads to the sales price rising perpendicularly and produces market competitiveness weakened.
Hence, the following technical solutions are offered.